gleefandomcom-20200222-history
P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)
PYT (Pretty Young Thing) by Michael Jackson is featured in Silly Love Songs, the twelfth episode of Season Two. It was sung by Artie as his selection of the "world's greatest love song", with a dance accompaniment from Mike, for their two girlfriends, Brittany and Tina. The scene immediately prior to this song's performance showed that Mike and Artie are on friendly terms, despite both of them having dated Tina in the show. The performance began in the hallway and transitioned to the choir room, where they finished their performance in front of the other members of the Glee Club, to show how much they love their girlfriends. P.Y.T was originally performed by Michael Jackson on his album Thriller. This rendition was notable because it featured several of Michael Jackson's most iconic dance moves as performed by Mike. It was also featured in Glee Live 2011 and Glee: The 3-D Concert Movie. Lyrics Artie: Where did you come from baby And ooh won't you take me there Right away won't you baby Tendoroni you've got to be Spark my nature, sugar fly with me Don't you know now is the perfect time We can make it right, hit the city lights Then tonight ease the lovin' pain Just let me take you to the max I want to love you (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender Lovin' Care And I'll take you there I want to love you (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender Lovin' Care And I'll take you there Anywhere You Wanna Go Nothin' can stop this burnin' Desire to be with you Gotta get to you baby Won't you come, It's emergency Cool my fire yearnin' honey, Come set me free Don't you know now is the perfect time We can dim the lights just to make it right In the night Hit the lovin' spot I'll give you all that I've got I want to love you (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender Lovin' Care And I'll take you there I want to love you (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender Lovin' Care And I'll take you there Pretty Young Things, Repeat after me I said Na Na Na (New Directions: Na Na Na) Na Na Na Na (New Directions: Na Na Na Na) Na Na Na (New Directions: Na Na Na) I said Na Na Na Na Na (New Directions: Na Na Na Na Na) I'll take you there, take you there I want to love you (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender Lovin' Care And I'll take you there I want to love you (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender Lovin' Care I'll Take You There Gallery 639px-Pic2.jpg gleevday5.jpg PYT_Glee.jpg tumblr_lgd8b6al0m1qcx3v3o1_500.png tumblr_lgiazsijjj1qfzok1o1_400.gif 09876.png pyt.jpg 1-pyt.jpg pytmikeandartie.gif Videos thumb|left|300px|''P.Y.T.'' by Michael Jackson ﻿thumb|left|300px Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5